The Doctor and Severus Snape
by use2b2t2
Summary: This story is inspired by The Ballad of Severus Snape, which can be found on you Youtube. Watch it and let's read what happens.
1. Chapter 1

He lay there on the floor of the Shreiking Shack. The blasted Trio had taken his memories and left him to do as they should. Defeat the Dark Lord.

Eyes closed, Severus Snape felt his body grow cold. Lily, he thought, glad that the last memory he held would be her at the end of his wretched life. Fiery red hair, green eyes, and oh, her lips that always whispered of something more but he blew it with one unforgivable word and she went with that damnable James Potter, her act causing his world to spiral further into the Darkness.

Severus felt colder, the world shrinking down around him. No bright light for him. He sighed out, feeling the blood seeping through his robes**. **He did not deserve salvation despite all that he had done.

He was ready, feeling the ice cold death touch him with an icy finger.

He heard a loud whirring noise. Opening his eyes in the last tendrils of death he found a strange blue box suddenly appeared with a strange man wearing a brown trench coat exiting out of the box, along with a man and a woman following behind.

"What's this?" Snape managed to croak out.

"Are we too late Doctor?" The red headed woman asked.

Severus watched her. Lily? It could not be Lily because she was dead.

"Oh no this cannot be Severus Snape. There are times that I can intervene and this is one as your Wizarding world is out of space and time. I've watched you from time to time and it would be wrong for a good man to die."

"Who are you?" Severus gasped out, body shuddering in the last touch of Death.

"I'm the Doctor and you will not die tonight Severus Snape." The strange man replied.

"I am not a good man." Severus tried to bark back, instead elicited a groan.

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver to the tall pale man dressed in black lying in a pool of blood. "You are a good man Severus Snape and you deserve a future."

Severus felt his body burn as something hit his body and he gave up, blackness taking hold of his consciousness. The feel of Death was what he expected. Nothingness.

The Doctor looked to his companions. "Go on then Rory and Amelia. Get him into the TARDIS so we can make things right."


	2. Chapter 2 The Doctor Explains

Rory and Amy laid the tall pale man on the bed.

"I'll leave you to it Rory. You're a nurse after all."

Rory watched his wife leave and grumbled to himself. The wounds on the man's neck and the blood pooling around him was enough of a death sentence.

He noticed the wound was healed and a faint scar on the man's neck. The Sonic Screwdriver could heal? Filing that fact in the back of his mind, he quickly stripped his patient and tucked him in the bed.

Rory walked into the control center of the TARDIS. "He's sleeping soundly Doctor. Want to tell me how the Sonic Screwdriver can heal life threatening injuries?"

The Doctor whirled around and faced him. "Only in specific circumstances and it has happened only a handful of times."

Rory looked to him puzzled. "What is so special about Severus Snape?"

The Doctor replied. "Did you know there are witches and wizards living amongst you back in your time and they have been around for a thousand years, creating many myths and lore up to the modern day.? Or when "Muggles" such as what they call you, Non Magical beings stopped believing. Your Minister knows that they exist."

Amy gasped out in shock at the revelation. "They can do real Magic?"

He ignored her comment and continued. "And that was when they began to flourish. Their numbers grew and they made sure that they remained hidden, using their magic when discovered to make the Muggle forget. No more witch hunts to kill off those they found. They built a grand castle, four of them did, to teach magical witches and wizards the art."

They watched the Doctor pull a few knobs down and pointed to the display above them. "His life. A one Magical and wrapped around time at the same. I've never encountered it but the TARDIS is insistent that we view it and intervene."

Rory looked at the Doctor. "We've already intervened. That man in the room should have been dead."

The Doctor twirled to him and pointed to the monitor above him. "Oh yes Rory, I did intervene. A good man, the TARDIS whispers to me. We will see why he is a good man and why she sent me to intervene."

Amy noticed the Doctor wink at a corner and was puzzled.

Severus managed to get up out of the bed and picked up his wand laying on the nightstand next to his bed and made it out of the room and found himself looking down at three strange people. No doubt the Muggles that took him away realized its significance.

"Oh yes Severus Snape. I do realize who you are." The Doctor replied. "It will not work here so I suggest you get ready for a trip down memory lane."

Severus pointed his wand and muttered "Petrificus Totalus" watching the spell bounce off the strange man with no effect.

The spell seemed to backfire and he was held frozen in place.

The Doctor turned to the monitor. "Let's watch shall we?"

The wizard frozen in the corner shook as the most intimate details of his life was revealed.

His meeting Lily. Taking the Mark. His ruthlessness when accepted into the ranks and then he found out His lord planned to kill her son. Him begging the half man at the time to spare her with the evil man promising it. His beloved Lily dead and the hated son surviving and his promise to Dumbledore to protect the hated offspring.

The years of waiting and then the hated son arrived and Dumbledore made sure for him to remember his vow.

He stood helplessly watching him kill Albus and his time as the Headmaster. All of the things leading up to the Battle.

He heard the woman Amy murmur. "He placed the sword in the lake. He wanted to help them."

Severus cursed as he could not say a thing and soon the monitor froze on his death.

"And that's that then." The Doctor murmured. "Why don't you come down and have a chat with us?" Pointing his Sonic Screwdriver and the hidden man and revealed him.

Amy gasped out in surprise and watched the tall, pale man in a hospital gown move down until he was in front of them.

Severus looked about the large room with blinking lights and knobs.

"What is this madness? Severus whispered. "I was destined for the Veil. It was always mine. Death. You robbed me of it."

"I did." The Doctor murmured. "I think you will see why as things pan out." Pointing to the monitor and watched the lank, pale man with long greasy hair move his eyes towards it and fell down to his knees when Lily Evans appeared in the playground.


End file.
